Heavenly fire
by wecatchfire
Summary: Castiel is out of purgatory. And instead of being happy to be alive, he is restless. Because he has one more thing to do: find Meg. He doesn't care what risk he's taking - he needs to save her.


Freshly out of purgatory, all cleaned up and, to Dean and Sam's surprise, safe and sound. Castiel sat on the bed in the motel room Dean and Sam had booked, staring out of the window. Dean sat down beside him. "Glad to have you back, man!" he said. When Castiel didn't reply, Dean took him by his shoulders, "Cas?" he whispered. But Castiel didn't reply, all he did was staring, staring, staring and more staring. His face was emotionless, focused on something Dean obviously couldn't see. "Cas!" Dean was really getting annoyed now. "I need to find her", Castiel finally muttered. "Find who?" Dean asked. "I need to find her", Castiel repeated, more clearly this time. He finally looked at Dean. Castiel was whispering in such a hush, Dean wondered if he heard it right, but he did. "Meg. I need to find Meg."

"Crazy! That's just crazy!" Sam muttered, pacing across the room. "But Cas won't rest before he has her!" Dean yelled. "Need. To. Find. Her. Need. To. Save. Her." Cas kept repeating it, quietly murmuring to himself. Dean and Sam glanced at him, their faces full of worry. "He can't do this himself, look at the state he's in!" Sam pointed at Cas, his face suddenly angry. Before Dean could reply, Cas jerked up and scanned the room. "I need to get to her. I know where she is." Castiel spoke, his deep voice echoing through the room. "You're not going alone!" Sam yelled. But Castiel just shook his head and disappeared, off to wherever Meg was.

Hell was a place you could easily get distracted, if you weren't being tortured, of course. Screams and cries filled the room. No matter how hard you tried to ignore it, it just didn't work. This, of course, wasn't the first time Cas 'visited' hell -he dragged Dean out after all- , yet he was still baffled by this place. But he couldn't let himself get distracted, he had to focus. Meg was close, Cas could feel her presence nearby. He figured she'd be heavily guarded, at least. He didn't care what risk he was taking, and that the Winchesters were probably worried sick about him, he needed to find Meg. Wandering on, he searched for her. Screams echoed in his mind. Cas hoped he wouldn't bump into Crowley, because he might have to kill him. Whatever it takes.

A few minutes later -at least, that's what it felt like, you can never know how time passes in places like this- Cas heard a way-too-familiar scream. Meg. Castiel hurried and found her so quickly it surprised him. Meg was okay, she was chained up and had cuts all over her arms, neck and face, but except for that, she was okay. "Meg" Castiel muttered. She looked up, and their eyes met. "Cas, you - you're here!" She tried to get up, forgetting the fact she was chained. She crashed back down on the floor. She looked at him and her expression was something between love and anxiety. Suddenly her face turned, full of terror. It took Castiel less than a moment to realize what was happening. He could have known this was too easy. This was a trap, of course. "Hello, Cas." The classic voice behind him said. Cas turned around. "Hello, Crowley."

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Cas?" Crowley grinned. "How did you know I was here?" Cas asked, his voice trembling. "An angel's appearance in hell isn't that common, let alone an angel coming to save a demon" Crowley said. He grinned. "You have 2 options now, little angel" , Crowley continued, "whether you keep Meg here company, chained up, left to rot here, or you die trying to save her"  
Castiel glanced at Meg. She shook her head, leaving Cas unsure about what she meant. He decided to take a shot. "Get out of my way, Crowley" Cas walked up to Meg and unchained her easily, it was obvious these chains weren't made for angels. She clasped onto him. "We need to get out of here, you understand?" Castiel asked firmly. He held onto Meg with one arm, and took his knife with his free hand. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Cas groaned. "Nice offer, but no" Crowley grinned. "Fine" , Castiel and Crowley stared at each other for a moment, awaiting to see who would attack who first, until Meg squealed in Cas's grip. That was enough to distract Crowley. Cas took advantage of it and charged. "Run!" Castiel shouted at Meg. And so they ran, Meg desperately clasping onto Cas's dirty trenchcoat, leaving Crowley behind. He wasn't hurt, of course, but at least it bought them some time. "Hold on!" Cas yelled, pulling Meg tighter while they ran. "I…can't" Meg muttered, too weak to continue. Behind them, they could hear Crowley scream in frustration. And right in time, Cas zapped them away from the burning place called hell.

Meg tumbled and hit the ground with a loud smack. She was too weak to get up, so she didn't. To get back on full strength, she would only need a few minutes, she was a demon after all. But still, her demon-being left her with nothing but weakness now. She felt a hand on her back, and another one on her legs. She felt how she got picked up and carried. "That was close", Castiel said, with that deep voice Meg had been wanting to hear for so long. Meg chuckled. She felt her strength coming back, but she liked being carried by Cas. There fell a comfortable silence, that stayed for a few minutes. After a while, Castiel stopped walking and gently put her down. They were at a motel. "Aren't Sam and Dean with you?" Meg asked. Castiel smiled and said: "they're a few miles away from here, we can go see them soon, but I'd thought I'd give us some…privacy first, to get you healed and all…" Cas looked at his feet. Was he blushing? He was. He was actually blushing. Cas quickly booked a room and as they entered, Meg grabbed his hand. Once they were in, door shut, she pulled him tightly. "Why'd you save me?" She whispered. "Do I really need to explain, Meg?" His eyes lit up saying her name. "No, but you can show me why" , she smiled and leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Their lips touched and it felt like nothing mattered anymore. Who cared that she was a demon and he was an angel? It was no one's business after all. Cas's lips were soft and he moaned while her tongue slipped against his lips, asking for entrance. Castiel put his arms around her and pushed her onto the cozy motel bed. He pulled away for a second to look at her, Meg bit her lip. When Cas came closer again, he held her gaze for a moment. His breath tickled her while he was speaking: "I will."


End file.
